Nancy Bobofit: Her Story
by kjwolf
Summary: Nancy is a character Rick barley explains. So, I made up my own story of what happens to her. Nancy starts school at Goode High School. There she meets our favorite hero.What happens when the two meet, again? And when she gets snoopy? Let's see.
1. Her Beginnings

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated my story "Ordinary Girl or Extraordinary Girl" in a long time. But I have come up with this story. So everybody knows about Nancy Bobofit, right? From the Lighting Thief, remember? Well I though that Nancy should get her own story. So this takes place before The Lost Hero, but after TLO. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, the Son of Lord Zeus, does not own Percy Jackson or its characters. Rick does.**

* * *

A cold harsh autumn ripped through the streets of New York City. Busy and late workers rushed by. On the streets, busy cars could be heard. "HONK!" a loud car beeped. A sound of a police whistle went "TWEET!" as it told cars to go or stop. A young girl with stringy red hair walked through the streets trying to avoid the patrons on the sidewalk.

A person bumped into her. "Watch it you idiot!" the stringy red-head yelled. The patron stared at her and kept walking. "Yeah, you better keep walking," she yelled. "Idiot," she mumbled. Nancy pulled her jacket over her to keep her warm, then fixed her backpack and put back on her shoulder.

Nancy continued to walk towards her destination. The most hated place in the whole world, school. From experience, school was not the place for her. Nancy especially hated public schools and schools in general. But the school she was going to was Goode High School.

Nancy finally arrived at torture- oh, I mean school. She stared at the school. She shivered as the cold, autumn wind blew through her hair and chilled her to the bone. Nancy walked towards the high school's main doors. Upon entering, the school's hallways were fairly quiet. Students quietly mumbled amongst friends and themselves. Nancy looked around. If was her first public school for years. This was her sophomore year. She turned to her left. She saw a cheerleader with Gucci purse. Something to steal, she thought knowing her kleptomania was kicking in.

Nancy quietly advanced toward the purse. The cheerleader turn around and yelled, "What do you think you're doing?" Nancy said nothing, shocked someone had caught her. Back in Yancy, Mrs. Kerr let her do anything without getting caught.

"I said, what do think you're doing?" the cheerleader yelled, again.

Nancy stuttered. "N-nothing," she replied. The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder. "That's what I thought," she said as she walked away, leaving Nancy starring like a deer in headlights.

Shocked, Nancy slowly turned around, realizing she attracted an audience. "No one said for you to turn around and come over here. So leave!" Nancy shouted at the students. Kids quickly turned around, but not because of Nancy herself, but because of the person behind her. She turned around, slowly, and saw a teacher behind her. Damn, she thought.

"Come with me, miss," the teacher said in a calm voice.

Double damn, she thought again. She followed the teacher, hoping she wasn't in trouble.

* * *

"Please, sit," the man said.

Nancy sat in the desk closest to the teacher's desk.

"So, what's your name?" the teacher asked, trying to, make small talk.

Nancy didn't speak. She was hoping she wasn't in trouble.

"OK, fine I guess I'll go first. I am Paul. Paul Blofis. Not blow fish. Please, heaven forbid you call me Mr. Blowfish. It's Mr. Blofis. Anyway I'm the English teacher here. So what's your name, miss?" Paul said.

"Nancy. Nancy Bobofit."

"OK, Miss. Bobofit let's go over a few rules. One, no stealing from people. And two, no shouting, please?" he asked,

Nancy nodded. "Good," the English teacher said. "Anyway feel free to ask me anything. And your also in my homeroom and English class. That's good. So let's not start your year on the wrong foot, Nancy. You hear me?"

Nancy nodded.

"Good. Class begins 15 minutes, so don't be late." And with that Paul walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Nancy walked out. She turned and saw a kid. The kid was about 16 years old and had jet black hair. His eyes were a sea-green that made Nancy weak to her knees. She felt like she was in the middle of the calm ocean. He had muscle, but not like bodybuilder, more lean muscle, like a runner or an athlete. She followed the boy outside. There she saw him taking to a girl. The girl had curly blond hair, a body of a stereotypical Californian girl, except the eyes. Her eyes were stormy-gray. Like as she was analyzing everything around her. Nancy saw the boy kiss the girl on the mouth. She felt her heart squeeze. She did the one thing she could do, run.

Nancy ran. Until she hit someone of course. "Watch where you're going, you idiot!" she snapped.

"Um... I'm sorry?" the boy said.

Nancy looked up. It was the boy she had a crush on. But then, shock. Shock ran through her body. She realized she was in love with her enemy.

"You!" they both said. "I thought I left back you at Yancy. I thought I was rid of you." they both said.

"What are you doing here, Nancy? I thought you stayed at Yancy. I thought I was rid of you!" he complained.

"Me, too!" Nancy snapped, not liking this either.

Then the boy suddenly went on a rant. "_Di immortales! _Curse you Fates! Why did you do this to me? Isn't my life already crazy enough?" he shouted at the sky. Thunder rumbled in the sky, though there wasn't a storm cloud in the sky. And Nancy thought her life could get anymore crazier.

"Don't think I like this, Jackson, cause you're wrong! Wrong!"

That's right, Nancy has a crush on none other than Percy Jackson himself. Boy she really needs the medications. And fast. Because her life is about to become a living hell.

* * *

**A/N: OK, there you have it the first chapter about Nancy. So now the question is, should I continue? You can tell me by clicking the review button at the bottom of this here story. Reviews, C.C and flames are welcome. Thank you! Xie Xie Ni! (Thank you).**

**~I am the Son of Lord Zeus. **


	2. Her Thoughts and New Day

**Sorry it took so long to update. Homework, Science Fair (boring!), and school kept me busy. So, I'm so sorry for the wait.**

**OK, here's the second chapter of Nancy Bobofit: Her Story. Thank to all of you who review. And thank you to all who corrected me on her name. Although, when I was going through my reviews, I saw one that said I'm a talented writer, but Nancy wasn't in character and I should write something else. How sad is that. :( But I am not going to quit. But just a heads up, Nancy might be a little OOC, but I'll do my best not to, but remember, I don't have much to work with. So, work with me. Alright. So here's the story. Chapter dos.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own PJO, and that's why I'm writing here . And if you think I really, you should see a doctor. I also do not own the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

* * *

**

Nancy could not believe it, she had a crush on Percy Jackson. The same Percy Jackson who was wimpy, at least to her, and got in trouble. What happened in 4 years? At the age of 12, small slender, skinny, and not much muscle build. Then 4 years later, BOOM! He's- he's well, hot! Nancy shuttered at the thought and shook it out of her head, but suddenly went in to flashback mode.

-Flashback-

It was the sixth grade. Her Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner and some other teacher, it was all fuzzy to her, was going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhattan. Nancy was throwing chunks of a peanut-butter and ketchup sandwich at Percy's best and only friend, Grover Underwood. Percy looked like he was ready to punch her, but Grover pulled him down. Wimp, she thought.

After what felt like torture on the that yellow monster called a school bus, her class was finally at the museum. Mr. Brunner was talking about the Greek Gods at the Greek and Roman exhibit. Her Nancy was fed up with all the talking. She could careless about Greek funeral art. She saw a statue of a naked guy on a _stele _and she couldn't help but whisper to her friend next to her. Apparently her friend wasn't the only one who heard. Percy Jackson also heard it.

"Will you _shut up?_" Percy yelled at her. Oops, that came out louder that what was expected.

Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson, did you have a comment?"

Percy said no, and Mr. Brunner proceeded to ask Percy about the Titans. After he finished Nancy whispered to her friend saying as if they were ever going to use this information in real life. In the end, Nancy was caught, by Mr. Brunner. What ever happened to him, Nancy thought.

After her Latin teacher dismissed the class for lunch, she made Percy and Grover(well mostly Percy) 's day even worst. She dumped lunch all over Grover. She knew how push his buttons. Percy jumped to Grover's defense quick and, and, and-

-End Flashback-

Nancy's mind went blank. It felt like as if something was pulled over eyes. She tried to remember what happened, but what kept replaying in her mind was that Percy pushed her. She then remembered that this wasn't first time she tried to remember something. It was when she was trying to remember her old teacher, bu that too came back to Mrs. Kerr. After that trip Percy wasn't the same or the same as he used to be. His grades slipped and then eventually got expelled. It was bye-bye Yancy for Percy. And after that he was gone. Percy Jackson was out of life, that was at least til today. And that was when she was pulled her out of her thoughts. The culprit- the bell. Lunch was over time for class. And with that she got up and went off to class. Oh, the horror.

* * *

Her next class, P.E., or also known as the wost class on the face of the earth. The gym teachers thought it would be cool to do fencing as a course this year. Which meant a good stress release for Nancy, but that was ruined by her arch-enemy/crush, Percy Jackson.

"Hello, Nancy," Percy said. His voice was filled with pure hatred and anger.

"Jackson," she growled. Nancy stalked off and entered the gym. The gym was filled with sabers (apparently that what the sword was called, which by the way it's tip rounded so there was less damage), suits, and a metal net face mask. Looks stupid, she thought.

Apparently Nancy had dozed off when the gym teacher, Coach McAuthor, finished explaining how to fence. The coach said, "Who would like to try? Anyone?" Hands shot up. But the coach had other plans. "Percy and-" The coach was cut off by Percy's rant.

"Please sir, I don't want to. I mean-"

"Mr. Jackson," McAuthor growled.

"Alright fine," he grumbled. "Why me? Why am I the one who gets pulled into things? Curse the Fates and the gods." Thunder shook the building, BOOM! Students looked around wonder where the thunder came from.

"Anyway, Percy and Nancy, you two-"

"WHAT?" both yelled. "THERE IS NO WAY I'M WORKING WITH THAT THING!"

The coach blew his whistle, ending the argument and made them suit up. Each grabbed a saber. Percy took his and slashed his saber up and down and side to side with ease, while Nancy had difficulty with hers.

"Are you two ready?" They both nodded, even though Nancy had no experience, she was going to kick Percy's ass. "One, two, TWEET!" The whistle sounded. Nancy made the first move, trying to go for Percy's side, but Percy's ADHD kicked in and side-stepped. Nancy was enraged. She tried again, but from an different angle and this time Percy blocked the blow. Unbelievable, Nancy thought in shock. Percy, the weakest kid alive blocked her. HER! In a blind fury, she attacked him. Luck for Percy, he had ADHD and the curse of Achilles, thereby was able to block every blow and side-step all without breaking a sweat. Meanwhile, Nancy was having no such luck. In her final attempt, she tried her first move, but miscalculate and left her vulnerable and Percy used this to his advantage. Percy began his attack. Nancy realized that Percy was coming for her. She desperately tried to avoid him, but Percy was skilled at this. Thanks to everything he learned at camp he skillfully avoid Nancy's pathetic attempts and got her square in the chest. "TWEET!" The whistle signaled the end of the match. Percy had a smirk on his face that seemed to say "HA!" And with that, he walked out leaving a shocked class, coach, and Nancy.

Nancy was beginning to wonder what actually happened between Yancy and Goode. Curiosity got the better of her. She then proceeded to fallow the sea-greened eyed Son of Poseidon. It was the beginning of her suspicions. And Nancy was determined to find out even if it killed her. Little did she know that she was about to be pulled into the world of the Greek Gods. Oh may heaven help her. Cause she's going to need it, big time.

* * *

**A/N: This is my longest chapter yet. Yeah, to me.**

** So now it seems to dear old Nancy is beginning to suspect what's going on. But of course base upon what the second last sentence said, Nancy will be pulled into the world of the Olympians. I can't wait for her to freak out. Who's with me? **

** Anyway please review. Reviews, C.C., and flamers are welcome.**

**~Son of Lord Zeus **


	3. Her Suspicions and Troubles

**OK I'm feeling generous today. I think I shall give you the next chapter, seeing all the excitement from all of you. Truth be told, I am, too. So now, here's the third chapter of Nancy Bobofit: Her Story.**

**Disclaimer: What else can I say, I don't own PJO. :(

* * *

**

"RING!" The bell sounded, signaling get ready for the next class. This was the greatest time for students, 8th period, the last period of the day. This meant English class for Nancy. Great, she thought.

Nancy entered the room. Students were sitting on top of the desks, talking to friends, sleeping, and eating. Her eyes analyze the room. Her eyes fell upon the sleeping form of Percy. His jet-black hair was unruly and looked liked it hadn't been brushed. BAM! The door slammed open. Percy awoke the sound of the door. A teacher walked in. Was Mr. Blowfis not here? Nancy knew this couldn't be because she saw him earlier today.

"Good afternoon, class," the teacher said in a cheerful voice.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Kerr," the class said in a monotone voice. Nancy went through a state of shock. Mrs. Kerr worked here? Apparently Percy had the same shock and it was written all over his face.

"Mr. Blowfis had something to do, so he'll be right back. OK? OK so I will take attendance, and you will say 'here' or 'present'. OK?" Mrs. Kerr called names out with students replying if they were here. "Nancy Bobofit?"

"Here."

"Nice to see you again, Miss. Bobofit," the perky blonde teacher said.

Finally she reached Percy's name. "Perseus Jackson? Perseus? Are you here today?" There was a croak from the back. It sounded horse. Heads turned to the back where the Son of Poseidon was sleeping. "Is that Perseus?" Heads nod. Sounds of idiot and dumb-y rang through the class. Percy was having another dream. People knew that. It was always in this class. Mumbles of Kronos, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, Grover, Bekendorf, Silena, and other names came from his mouth. People stared at him.

"Excuse me! It's not polite to stare at others! How rude!" Paul snapped. Paul was appalled that people would stare at his step-son, though he always thought of Percy as his birth-son. "What is going on?"

"He's sleeping again, Mr. Blowfis," a girl said, who looked like a teacher's pet, Nancy noted. Tease her later, Nancy noted.

"I know that! Move out of my way, please!" Paul rushed over to his step-son and trying to wake him up. "Percy, wake up! It's just a dream. Everything's fine. Your fine, and so is Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover. Everyone's fine. Wake up!" Paul shouted at Percy, successfully waking him up. Percy awoke with a jump and eyes quickly opening, which were glazed over with tears, sadness, and regret, and tears were threatening to spill over. "It's over, Percy. Over," Paul said in a comforting voice, that obviously helped Percy calm down. Percy sat down in a sigh and Paul proceeded to yell at the class.

"Next time someone sees Percy like this, please come and get me. Alright." A course of "Yes, sir"'s sounded the room. "And Mrs. Kerr if the students won't do it, YOU come and get me." He turned to Percy and said, "Are you alright, Percy?"

"Yes, Paul, I'm fine, now," Percy replied, his eyes were quickly replaced by humor and happiness. Mr. Blowfish stared at him. "Sorry, I mean 'Mr. Blowfish," Percy said sounding like a smart alack.

"That's what I thought. Now, let's begin our new unit. We will start reading about the Ancient Greeks and their stories." The class groaned in dislike. However, Percy had a smirk on his face and his eyes sparkled with humor. As if he knew something the rest of the class didn't. Nancy felt he suspicion rise in her. Something was up and she knew it, too.

"So today, we will discuss the Greek myths. Now the Greeks-

"Used these myths to explain the world around them. There are no such thing as the gods. Science explains everything." Paul looked uncomfortable. He looked to the windows and then to the back where Percy was. Nancy turned. She saw anger in hi bright sea-green eyes.

"Um... yes. The Greeks used these myths to explain the world around them, correct." BOOM! Thunder boomed and rumbled. However, there was a cloud in sight and the sky was blue as it could be. Nancy also noticed that when Mr. Blowfis said this he was wincing the whole time. What was up?

"Anyway, we will be reading two most famous epics of all time in Ancient Greece," his smile never faded. "We will be reading The Odyssey and The Iliad by Homer.*" The class groaned again. " Now..." And with that Mr. Blowfis began the lesson. Oh, boy the fun.

* * *

BRING! The bell rang. Student shot out of their seats. But Paul Blowfis had other plan. "Wait!"

"Ugh!" the class complained.

"Your homework tonight is-," he cut off by more complaining and ugh-ing from the class, "to read the first 4 pages of The Iliad. Now, class is dismissed." Students left all at once by the door. Nancy slow got up, eying Percy as went to the front.

"Ready, Paul?" Percy asked his step-father.

"Just a moment, Percy. Say isn't Annabeth waiting for you outside?"

"Oh, Styx! I forgot!" More thunder. "If you see her, tell her I'll be right out."

"Sure thing," Paul said. And with Percy ran out avoiding people coming back in to ask the teacher something or because they forgot something. Perfect, she thought. Time to follow Percy Jackson.

As Nancy was weaving through all the kids, she wondered what the relationship was between Percy and Mr. Blowfis. What were they? Why did Percy call him by his first name? She was so caught up in her mind and her suspicions, she didn't realize that she ran into someone. Someone who become here wost nightmare. Someone who would maker her regret knowing about Percy and annoying him as well. Then shock. Like someone had zapped her. Nancy looked at the girl. The girl was the same one who she saw Percy kiss earlier that day. The girl, Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend and her living hell. Here comes the fun.

* * *

**A/N: And the third part is finite. Yay. OK, so people asked that Nancy should meet Annabeth. And so here it is. Oh, the drama! I'm buzzing with excitement, aren't you? I hope to have update the next chapter real soon.**

***Oh yeah the second part of the disclaimer: I do not own The Iliad or The Odyssey. That goes to Homer and the people who translated the poems.**

**~Son of Lord Zeus**


	4. Her Troubles Begin

**Alright I'll make this short. Thank you to all reviewed. And now, the forth installment.**

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa for PJO. You now what he said? Guess. He said "No." Darn, Santa's one mean, old, immortal guy.

* * *

**

If looks could kill (ahem, Medusa, remember), Annabeth could definitely win first prize. From the distance, Annabeth looked like a stereotypical Californian girl and not intimating at all, but now that her and Nancy were face to face, she was scary. No, scary is an understatement to what her facial expression was. Annabeth had blonde hair, tied up into a ponytail, knee-length jeans, an orange shirt, except the eyes. The eyes ruined the image. Her eyes were stormy gray as if they were analyzing the best way to take her down. She was very pretty and athletic. Not the type of person you would expect Percy to be with. However, Nancy's thoughts were interrupted by the dyslexic, ADHD, daughter of Athena.

"Uh, hey you! Are you going to say sorry? Or just stand there like the idiot you are?" Annabeth snapped. This made Nancy reply quickly and harshly.

"Who do you think you're talking to, dumb-blonde? Huh?" That crossed the line. No one called a child of Athena dumb unless want to die an untimely death. Not to mention, they're plans always worked. Scary, huh. But Nancy was a mortal, so can't kill her. Well that sucks. The next best thing- yell and insult Nancy, til she backs down.

"Who do think you-" Annabeth was cut off by her boyfriend Percy Jackson.

"What's going on? I heard you tell yelling from inside." Annabeth stopped yelling because of Percy coming at either the right or wrong time.

"Jackson stay out of it. This is not your fight," Nancy growled at him then at Annabeth. Neither of them flinched. Just stared. "Fine! Have your way, I'm out of here!" The coupled stared at each other and walked away together. Nancy couldn't help, but feel even more alone. Her life was mess. Great, more fun. Nancy walked away with tears threatening to fall. Could her life be anymore complicated?

* * *

Nancy once again walked through the streets of New York. The sounds of Big Apple was deafening. Once again, the cold autumn wind blew through the busy streets that made Nancy wished she had a better jacket. She crossed the street and came to complete stop at the entrance of the Empire State Building. A harsh, cold wind went passed her, as if something wanted her to keep going. Something celestial*. Nancy kept walking with the Empire State Building looming over her. The wind made her turn around, again and keep walking.

Nancy was walking by an alley and saw something. She quickly and quietly went into the alley and hid behind dumpster. God, don't they pick up the trash around here, Nancy thought. There were three figures. One was manly figure, the second was a female figure, but the third was different. To her, the form flickered between a man and a creature. The man and woman had weapons. Those too flickered from a sword and dagger to a baseball bat and a gun. As Nancy watched the fight between the three, the forms kept flickering and Nancy felt like as if there fuzz in her eyes. Fuzz that she couldn't wipe away. She heard the sounds of struggle and clangs of armor. Suddenly there's a loud shrill screech. SNAP! The fuzz on her eyes became stronger and harder to get rid of. Nancy begins to struggle. She desperately tries to remember the incident and get rid of the fuzz. Her mind becomes clouded, as if the memory of the fight began drift away. "AHHHHHH!" Nancy screeched loud as ever. The man and woman ran over. The couple put away the weapons. Nancy recognized them as Percy and the blonde, Annabeth. She yelled louder as the fuzz became heavier and stronger. "Help," she croaked to the two. Nancy heard them discuss in another language. "Help!" she tried again. Nancy heard "The Mist, Camp, and Chiron. She heard Percy call someone Blackjack. Nancy felt herself being lifted off the ground as she blacked out.

* * *

Nancy felt like she was flying. No, literary flying. On a horse. A flying horse. That's it. I must be crazy, Nancy thought. She opened her eyes again and realized that it was not a dream, but real. "AHHHHHHH!" Nancy screamed. The horse, no wait, pegasus (she isn't stupid, you know) whinnied and bucked. The pegasus calmed down quickly. Nancy looked to her left. She saw Annabeth with Percy guiding the pegasi to Long Island. Why Long Island, Nancy questioned. She looked below. At first she saw a camp, but that too flickered from a camp to strawberry farm. She felt the fuzz come back. The pegasi's forms flickered as well. What the- Nancy felt the pegasus go down. Nancy tried to remember why she was here, but when she did her mind went blank and the fuzz came back. Only, stronger and heavier than before. She screamed.

"Nancy! Nancy! Nancy! Nancy! NANCY!" Percy yelled getting her attention.

"WHAT?"

"SHUT THE HADES UP!" He snapped. " You're freaking out the pegasi!"

Nancy agreed, redundantly, of course. The pegasi landed on a hill with a huge tree with dragon curled at it's base. Weird, Nancy noted. This time the dragon's form did not flicker. And on the branch of the tree was a golden fleece. She didn't feel like asking questions about the hill, but about why she was here.

"Where are we?" Nancy asked, her voice filled with anger.

"Watch your-" Annabeth began.

"Um, can we not fight right now? Later, maybe? But not now. We have to get her to Chiron, first," Percy said

"Fine. Anyway, Nancy, welcome to Half-Blood Hill and Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth said, with a voice of anger and sadness, but mostly anger.

"Why am I-" Her mind went blank. Pain. She felt pain in the back of her mind. The fuzz came back. Bigger, harder to avoid, stronger, and heavier. SNAP! Her eyes glazed over, her mind blanked out, and the pain increase. SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! The snap became louder and louder, then _**SNAP!**_The fuzz increased, then loudest SNAP! filled the air and Nancy fell to the ground. Her mind blanked out completely and her eyes closed. She felt herself get covered in darkness. Her vision fuzzed up as she saw a horse-man come over and then she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: And finite! The forth chapter is done. Poor Nancy. First she's rejected and now this. But krama's a pain. So now I have a question for you: What's happening to Nancy and The Mist? Let's see if your predictions are right. Reviews, C.C., and flamers welcomed.**

**~Son of Lord Zeus **


	5. Her Problems and New Friend

**Hello, everybody! OK, so let's review. Nancy goes to Goode High, where she gets a crush on Percy Jackson, where later on becomes suspicious of him. After school ends she meets Annabeth, then sees them fight a monster, where The Mist tries to make her forget, but she fights it. Thereby making Percy and Annabeth take her to camp, where she passes out on Half-Blood Hill. And as she passes out, she sees Chiron as she goes black. Wow! That was a mouth full. **

**Anyway here's chapter five.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO and the Greek Myths, but sadly, that right goes to the Ancient Greeks and Rick Riordan. Sigh...**

* * *

Nancy felt like she was in a dream. A dream she couldn't wake up from. She thought this couldn't be real. She slowly opened her eyes, but closed them quickly as the sun shown on her tired eyes. She tried to push herself up, but groaned and fell back down. It hurt too much to get up. She tried again, failing miserably.

"Don't strain yourself. You need to rest and save your energy," a voice said. She turned to the voice and saw Percy Jackson. She growled, hoping to scare him. But he didn't back down. All he did was walk closer. This made her uncomfortable.

"Jackson," she growled, "what are you doing here?"

"I live here. Sorta."

Sorta? What did he mean by 'Sorta'? That confused her. I mean he had a home, but why here? Speaking of which, where was here, she wondered. Nancy looked around. She was a on cot. To her left there was two people. One was lying on his back getting fed a drink and a cracker. The other seemed to be murmuring something. A chant? A prayer? Then she wondered why she couldn't have the drink and the cracker. Nancy looked up and still saw Percy staring. But not at her. At the kid. He seemed sad and upset, as if he knew him. She watched as Percy walked over to the two kids. So over heard the whole conversation.

"Hey, Will. How's things going?"

"Hey, Percy. Fine. At least, I am. Jake on the other hand, not so well."

"What happened?"

"A machine blew. Jake fell back and hit his head. He should be fine thought. Better by Friday. Now your mortal friend-"

"She's not my friend," Percy replied, in disgust. Nancy felt hurt. The amount of venom he put into that statement hurt her heart. She was going to hurt Jackson, they way hurt, only physically.

"Right. Anyway, she'll be fine. Nothing serious. She can leave now, actually."

"Thanks, Will."

Percy turned to Nancy, with a smirk on his face. "Come on, Nancy. Time to meet Chiron. And Mr. D." Nancy slowly got up followed Percy. What did he have in mind? Oh, may God help her. As she thought that, thunder rumbled. BOOM! What the-? Could this get any weirder. Only if she knew how right she was.

* * *

Nancy walked outside. She saw cabins, kids, and so much more that she couldn't say everything because she was shocked. Percy chuckled and kept going towards a farmhouse. Nancy followed. When the reached the farmhouse, she saw two people. One fat one, who looked like a drunk, trailer park, cherub. The other looked vaguely familiar. The fat one began to talk.

"Well, well, well. If isn't Peter Johnasson and the mortal girl. Great."

"Now, Mr. D, it's Percy Jackson and Nancy," the man in the wheel chair said.

"Blah, blah, blah. I don't care. I rather be back on Olympus and drink my precious wine, than be here," Mr. D complained. Olympus, why did he say that? Nancy was confused. Mr. D continued. He was on a roll. "But unfortunately, I'm stuck with a whole bunch of bratty children all because Father punished me for chasing nymphs and made me stop drinking wine, while he had affairs. Justice, I think not. I believe I win." Thunder boomed. "Blah, blah, blah! I don't care!" Mr. D snapped.

"Not quite, Mr. D. The game goes to me," Chiron said as he tallied up the points. Nancy saw that Percy was watching in boredom. As if this happened almost everyday (which it did). "Ah! Good now we have four players to play pinochle," Chiron said with glee.

"Um, Chiron, Mr. D left," Percy said. Sure enough, Mr. D was gone. How did that happen?

"Your right. Well, then..."

"Don't worry, Chiron. You have four players, now," a girl's voice said. The three of them turned to see Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Rachel took a seat across from Nancy.

"In thought you were in school, Rachel. What are you doing out of school?" Percy asked.

"I guess I could ask the same question to you, Percy," replied Rachel.

"I'm demigod. What's your excuse?" Demigod, what? Nancy was confused.

"I'm the Oracle. I had feeling I might be needed. I believe I'm right. Is this Nancy, Chiron?"

"Right as always, Rachel," Chiron said. "Now shall we-"

Nancy was fed up. She snapped. "WAIT! Can some please tell what the hell is going on? I've been here for awhile and I still don't know why I'm here! Will someone please tell what's going on?"

"Um, Nancy, I was about to get to that, but now that these two have said stuff and your impatience, I guess I should explain. But first do you know who I am?Or at least who I was?" Chiron said with a glint in his a thousand year old eyes. Realization struck Nancy. It was Mr. Brunner!

"Mr. Brunner!" said a shocked Nancy.

"I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. In my world, I am called Chiron." My world. What world, Nancy wondered.

"What world is that? Out of your mind world? Because all of you are crazy."

"No, my dear. The world the Greek Gods. If you paid any attention to my lessons, you would know that the gods would come down to earth and, how do you mortals put it..."

"Hook-up," Rachel and Percy said.

"Yes, hook-up with mortals and have demigods. You see I train these heroes, so out there the can live safely, for the most part. And you child, have meet two most notable demigods already."

"Really, who?" Nancy said in a sarcastic voice.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of-"

"Wait you mean the blonde? That's rich." Percy growled. Rachel flinched and scooted away as did Chiron. Rachel eyed the Diet Coke can Mr. D left. Nancy noticed that it was shaking very violently.

"No one dares insult the people I care about, especially Annabeth. Do you hear me?"

"No and I don't care. Continue, um, Charon."

"Chiron," said the centaur.

Suddenly the Coke can busted open and split in half. A roaring gush of soda went soaring past Rachel and Chiron, hitting Nancy dead square in the face. SPLASH! The soda splashed against Nancy leaving her sticky and wet. Nancy got up and punched Percy square in the face, only to find that he wasn't knocked out like she expected, but instead felt pain herself. She screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"I told you not to mess with me." Chiron stared at the hero son of Poseidon. "Fine, I'll dry her off." Percy got up, reluctantly, and put his hand on Nancy's shoulder. Nancy's heart began to race. What was he doing? Then, she felt dry. Carefully touching her hair, she felt nothing. She was completely dry.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Right, then. Where was I? Oh, yes. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Wait you mean to tell me that, they're demigods. Ha! That's crazy! Are all of you crazy?"

"Crazy, no. Concerned, maybe."

"Why?"

"You see child, your kind can not see our world. That is unless you're like clear-sighted, like Rachel here. You see, we have this magical vial, called The Mist. The Mist occurs when monstrous or divine elements mix with your world. The Mist distorts your vision to make our reality fit into yours. But somehow, The Mist failed to affect you to some degree. Your able to see through it, but not fully like Rachel here."

"Any reason why, Chiron?" Percy asked for the first time since Chiron began to talk.

"I have my theories, but I'm not sure."

"Can we hear them?" Rachel asked.

"I guess. My theory is that you, Nancy, were trying to remember something, but The Mist wanted you to forget, but fought it. Now, even demigods have trouble seeing through The Mist, but you can't see through at all. I know this because your fooled by The Mist, thinking that Mrs. Kerr has been your teacher all year. But on the hill, it was weird. The Mist to tried to make you forget, but failed. But as a result of you fighting its power, it made you see partially into The Mist. But this makes to vulnerable because of its magical properties, causes you pain. Now, there might be away to fix it, but for now there seems to be no cure. But this means you can't leave the camp, for now."

"Why can't I leave? I mean- Wait the fuzz I felt on my eyes was The Mist?"

"I don't know. To people The Mist feels different. It varies. To you, it might be fuzz. To others, wool, a blanket, who knows, but for now I want you to stay here. We can't have you having an episode outside the camp. For now, you stay. The problem is where to put you. Hermes? No. Your not a demigod. The Big House? No. Mr. D hates others in the Big House. This might take a little awhile."

"She can room with me," Rachel said, speaking up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It would be nice to have an other mortal here with me."

"Very well. But you will have to show her around camp, OK?"

"Sure thing. Come on, Nancy. I can't wait to show around. There's archery, there's..." Rachel grabbed Nancy's hand and started to drag her back to her place as she blabbered on and on. Nancy turned her head and saw Percy with an amused expression and Chiron smiling while shaking his head. Percy turned and headed towards the beach, running at top speed. Nancy smiled. For, the first time Nancy smiled a true happy smile. Nancy finally had a good friend, but soon there was more to come and more problems would arise. Oh, much more. Much, much more.

* * *

**A/N: Bows. Now that was a long chapter. So, Chiron explains a little bit to Nancy about the gods and then tells her something is wrong about her and The Mist. So, question is: What do you think is going on between Nancy and The Mist? Let's see if your right.**

**On another note; Rick always uses the word celestial, but doesn't explain what it means. I used this word in the last chapter, so here it is, celestial mean heavenly or otherworldly. So celestial bronze means heavenly bronze. Cool, huh? Anyway, reviews, C.C., and flamers welcomed.**

**~Son of Lord Zeus**


	6. Her Godly Problems

**Sorry, once again I take forever to update. My life is so busy. First let me explain. We had just finished science fair (personally, I'd rather have it burn in Tartarus, but the Fates are cruel) and now History Fair is coming for me. Ugh! Hate it! Bor-ing! But the good news is that Winter Break is coming, meaning more updates. Now here's the second chapter. (Such a long A/N)**

**OK,just to clear things up, Nancy is not a demigod! Nancy is mortal. Let's not go into details, because I rather not. The idea is interesting, but let's save that for another time. I might put a challenge prompt for you, or make a story where Nancy is a demigod. But the question is how was she able to survive that long? She's about the same age as Percy. A.K.A., she be dead by now. Sorry about that. Let's hope I don't do that again.**

**Disclaimer: I asked Rick for ownership of PJO, but he said no. So now I'm alone, sad, and crying. Life sucks. :(

* * *

**

Nancy was being pulled around by some girl. A crazy girl who thought the Greek Gods were real. Real! How much more crazier can her life get? As the crazed red-headed girl showed her around the camp, she couldn't help but feel she wasn't going to be here much longer.

Rachel continued to talk about how the camp work. Nancy pretty much tuned out the whole thing. She heard the occasional "This is the blah, blah cabin. Children of some blah, blah god/goddess." To be honest, she could careless about what was going on. BOR-ING!, she thought. The Rachel came up to cabin three, or at least that's what she thought the emerald-green-eyed girl said. Again, Nancy totally tuned out.

When the two mortal girls reached the cabins, Nancy was struck in awe. The low cabin had seashells up and around the columns and there were seahorse, and other things that represented the oceans and the seas.

"Ah! I see you've seen the Poseidon cabin. Nice, pretty, and elegant. Not as grand as Zeus and Hera, but beautiful. This is P-" Nancy had reached the door. Rachel hadn't realized that Nancy had gone too far ahead of her. The green-eyed Oracle caught up to the girl.

"Whoa! Stop! This is not your cabin! Not your-"

"Shut up! I'll do what ever I want! Don't tell ME what to DO!" Nancy snapped, making the host of the Oracle of Delphi step back a little. However, Rachel worked with demigods. She learned how fight and trained herself to use the celestial bronze weapons. Meaning, Rachel wasn't going to let some girl not listen to her. She is the Oracle of Delphi, best friends with the Heroes of Olympus for the gods sakes! So, she charge. Rachel took a running start, surprising the non-clear-sighted mortal. Nancy screamed. Nancy struggled. Rachel pinned her down. Those training lessons with Clairsse worked.

"Listen to me. YOU- ARE- NOT- ALLOWED- IN- THE- CABIN. Do- you- hear- me?" Nancy nodded, reluctantly. "Good," Rachel said getting off the girl, helping her up. "Anyway, This is Percy's cabin, Hero of-" The Oracle was cut of, again. She was sick of it.

"Percy, a hero? HA HA HA HA! That's rich. A hero? HA HA HA HA! That's funny. And Wimpy, a god's child? That's so funny! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Nancy laughed. BOOOOOMMMMM! The loudest thunder rumble rang across the sky. Rachel looked at the sky, worried.

"OK. That's enough!It's one thing to insult a demigod, even thought that's dangerous already, but to insult a god? You must be asking for a death wish. Let me lay down a few rules: 1. never insult/attack a demigod, especially Aphrodite, Hermes,Athena, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon's kids, unless you want a death wish. 2. never insult the gods, especially the Big Three. They will blast you to smithereens and then blast that to Tartarus. 3. And the most important, don't insult them both, unless you deal with angry demigods, and pissed off gods/goddesses. And trust me you never want to get on Athena's and the Big Three's bad side. Because one, Athena's plans always, and I mean ALWAYS works, and the Big Three... well let's put it like this, just don't insult them four. They will kill you in the most torturous of ways. Now, where was I?"

Nancy stared at Rachel in shock. No one, and I mean NO ONE as EVER snapped a Nancy Bobofit and live to tell the tale. EVER! Questions poured into Nancy mind quickly. Big Three? Percy, a hero? That's still funny. More thunder. Rachel stared at her, breaking her thoughts. Great, now they can hear her thoughts? Well that's just great!

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember, this cabin three, Poseidon's. Normally we have one camper here, but sometimes two. The ones who live here are Tyson, a cyclops, I'll explain later, and Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus- and don't you laugh- are here," Rachel stared at the girl. Normally, Nancy is scared of no one, not even Prissy (she liked that. Hah. Prissy. Hah.) Jackson, but this girl was different. It was like as if her bright, eerie, green eyes were staring into her soul, analyzing her future. Scary, she thought. This Rachel girl was definitely scaring her.

The girl continued to speak, even thought Nancy was in her own world. She heard the occasional Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and others. Again, she wasn't paying any attention. Nancy was so bored about Percy this, Percy that, she looked around this "camp." To her left, Nancy saw a beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair and an athletic boy with curly brown hair with blue eyes and elfish features on his face. She smirked. Time to steal, Nancy thought. The girl had a beautiful bow that Nancy was itching to steal. Oh, how she wanted. Nancy looked back at Rachel. She was so busy caught up in the story, that she she didn't see Nancy sneak off. Perfect. Now for some action.

* * *

Nancy quietly crept up behind the two demigods. Being a kleptomaniac, she did this perfectly. It was a skill and an art. She got the bow. It was shining in the golden sunlight. Beckoning Nancy to steal it. She swore that she heard the bow saying, "Come to me, Nancy. Steal me." Nancy paused, even questioned her own sanity. Nancy shook that dumb thought out of her head. Nancy got to the bow, but was stopped short by the boy screaming.

"Hey, Katie! Look behind you!" The boy screamed.

The girl, Katie, turned at a shocking rate, whipping her hair around. "What do you think you're doing?" Nancy looked shocked, remember what happened earlier that week at school. She turned back to the boy, who was laugh like there was no tomorrow. "And you! Why didn't you tell me she was sneaking up behind me? Tell me. You think this is joke, Travis. I'll show you a joke," Katie yelled to the son of Hermes.

"Sorry?" The son of Hermes said, though it came put as a question, chuckling nervously.

"Sorry? Sorry? SORRY? You saying SORRY will save you?"

"Um, yes?" he squeaked

"Tra-VIS! You better start running! 1-2-3-4..." Katie threatened. Travis ran like Hades. The daughter of Demeter turned back to the mortal girl. "You better pray he comes back alive, 'cause you're next," Katie sneered. The Demeter girl ran after the son of Hermes yell threats in Greek, causing campers to stare and the Aphrodite cabin sighing "Ah... Love... Ah..." Nancy stared like as if she had been staring at Medusa's head. Nancy turned around, facing a very livid Oracle. Oh, this can't end well.

"Nancy," Rachel said deadly calm," come here, please." Nancy walked carefully towards the angry, no furious, girl. And with that Rachel grabbed Nancy by the wrist, dragging her back to the tour. Her life was about to go to Hades and back. Hopefully that won't happen. But as you know the Fates are cruel and life is so not fair. Nancy knew her life was about to become a living Hades and it was just the beginning. The beginning of her godly problems. Let the Fates begin and Hades break lose. Oh, may the Fates help her, because the gods surely won't. No they won't.

* * *

**A/N: OK, no Percy yet, but I did add a little Tratie in there. Man, I don't want to be Nancy's position, do you? I don't think I'd handle all that yelling. I have question for all of you: Why do you think Katie was with Travis? On a date? Maybe? If three people answer correctly, I will add more Tratie. And Percy in the next chapter. I am so evil. Muhahahahah! Reviews, C.C., and flamers welcomed. **

**~Son of Lord Zeus **


	7. Her Jealousy Begins

**Sorry for taking forever. My life is completely crazy. Not to mention I got Winter Break homework. Homework over Winter Break! I know it is crazy beyond belief, but the Fates are cruel, so what are you going to do? Anyway on to the story. Tally, ho!**

**Disclaimer: Since it's Christmas, I'll ask for PJO, but when I asked Santa he said, "You're stealing, kid." I thought Santa could give you anything you wanted? And they say he's a jolly,red elf. Bah! I think NOT!

* * *

**

Nancy thought that this was absolutely crazy! The past day and half has been an absolute living hell. The Greek Gods are real? No way, no how! They are fake. Ms. Smarty Pants at Goode said so. And half-blood, no correction, demigods, who by the way, mortal children of the gods are real, too? Bah, humbug! There is no way on earth that this real. Maybe I still sleeping, Nancy thought rationally. Wait... rationally? Wow! She really must be crazy! Nancy shuttered at the thought she was crazy, or was it just the cold, bone chilling wind that went by? She didn't want to know.

A "Hey, Nancy!" pulled the stringy, red-head out of her thoughts. Man, Nancy complained in her head.

"Nancy c'mon! I want you to see the amphitheater," the red-headed Oracle said. Great... more walking, just great. By the time Nancy looked up, Rachel was already half way there. This meant she had to run. Yay! And with that, Nancy sprinted towards her. Little did she know that she was in for surprise of a lifetime.

"What's here?" Nancy questioned. Rachel just stared at the clueless mortal girl. The piercing green eyes blazed brightly. They seemed to say "Just fallow me." Nancy didn't need another hint, it was just that she didn't want to. Rachel continued to stare. The green eyes blazed with anger, disappointment, and sadness. Wait- sadness. Why is she sad? Why is she disappointed? Nancy didn't want to know. All she did was shake her head and fallow the girl. She really must be out of it.

The amphitheater was beautiful. The white Greek columns gleamed in the autumn sunlight. The white seats glistened as well and the hearth burned brightly, though there was no need. Some people were quietly watching what was going on. Others were screaming curses and yelling in both Ancient Greek and English (not that Nancy even knew that they we're shouting in Ancient Greek). There were loud bangs and clangs. Sparks flew from inside. CHINK! CLANG! KSHLANG! Sounds of struggle, grunts, and fight were eminent. There was a sound of "GIVE UP!" and "NO WAY!" CLINK! CLANG! KSHLANG! The sound of a sword against armor sent shivers down the mortal girl's spine. Or maybe, again it was the wind. Was it the wind? To Nancy's left, Rachel hand was waving in a come over here motion. Nancy ran towards Rachel, with this in mind, what the hell was going on?

CLANG! KASHSH! SLING! Nancy jogged to the amphitheater, where there was a fight between two people. One was big, strong, and wearing armor. In the person's hand was a spear and sparks were crackling. ZZZZ! The other was lean, not bodybuilder strong, but strong enough. On the person's chest was a breastplate that it was was gleaming in the afternoon sun. The sunlight off the armor made it hard to see the battle.

CLANG! "Give it up, Clairsse!" the male voice yelled. Nancy just stared at the fight. So the big, buff person is a GIRL? A GIRL? Nancy thought the person was a dude. Nancy turned to Rachel.

"Who's Clairsse?" Nancy asked. Rachel looked at her, then back at the battle.

"Clairsse is the daughter of Ares, leader of the Ares cabin. She's incredibly tough. Don't mess with her. Those who do usually a, don't live to tell the tale or b, get injured bad. Either way just be wary around her and be careful. Say one wrong thing and you could be praying for your life," Rachel said, describing the crazed daughter of Ares spot on, all while staring at the battle without tearing her eyes from it.

Nancy shivered at the description of the Ares child. Man, what was up with her shivering?

"Who's that fighting her?" Nancy asked again. Again, why did she want to know? Maybe the Mist affected her mind.

"You'll see," the Oracle said. What's with the cryptic response?

"You rotten worm's corpse!" Clairsse screamed at the boy. Clairsse's face was red with anger. The daughter of Ares jammed her spear towards the "poor" kid. The boy easily blocked the blow with his sword. Then in turn, sliced the sword and cut the girl's arm.

"AHAHAH! You'll pay for that, Jackson!" The Ares child yelled in a blind furry. An uproar came from the other side of the amphitheater. Nancy turned to look at them. What the-?

"Don't worry about them. That just Clairsse's half siblings, the Ares cabin," Rachel said calmly. Why was the is girl so calm? It made Nancy want to scream! But she didn't to scream at them, but at the Jackson kid. Nancy looked at the battle intensely. Then she saw the boy's face. Her heart skipped a beat. Wait, skipped a beat? Nancy shook her head. The boy was none other than Percy Jackson.

What the-? How the-? Percy Jackson is fighting Clairsse? She watched Percy as he skillfully avoided the attacks. The grace, the skill, the athletic body Percy had made her heart pound in her chest. She thought for a moment. She really was going crazy, wait correction, insane. Yeah, that's the word. The way she described the young son of Poseidon made her sound like a stalker. Yep, going insane. Check! In a crazed camp that believes in the Greek Gods. Check! Starring at Per- wait starring at Percy not on the list. Cross it off! Cross it off! Kiss Percy? Wait, kiss PERCY? Yep, check off insane um, one, two, three, four. Four! Four times. That's right four times! That "Mist" is going to be the death of her. Great!

Nancy looked right. In front of Rachel was a girl. The girl had beautiful, golden, blonde hair. The girl? Was Annabeth Chase. Nancy stared at Annabeth with hatred. Jealously rose in her.

"C'mon , Percy!" Annabeth yelled. The anger and jealous rose up in Nancy. Why should SHE be jealous of Annabeth. I mean she is blonde. They're dumb, right? Nancy questioned herself. CLANG! KSHSHSH! SHLING! CLINK! Annabeth continued to encourage Percy. As the daughter of Athena did this, anger and jealous was building up in Nancy. Rachel heard Nancy grunting.

"Huh?" Rachel wondered.

Annabeth turned her head quickly from the fight to look at the green-eyed Oracle. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Annabeth. But she flush red," Rachel replied.

"I'll go get help. Maybe she's having an episode. The Apollo kids will know what to do," Annabeth said logically. Annabeth began to rise and about to sprint off, when Nancy voice cracked.

"I'm fine," Nancy said with anger eminent her voice. "I don't need your help," she sneered.

"I'm just trying to helpful," Annabeth resorted, her voice becoming louder. Peoples' heads turned. The Ares kids' yelling ceased. Percy and Clairsse stopped fighting to see what the Hades was going on.

"Hey, Princess and Mortal Girl! Stop fighting or I'll crack your skulls!" Clairsse shouted.

"Hey, Annabeth, what's going on?" Percy asked, clueless.

"Shut it, Jackson/Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth and Nancy yelled. Percy flinched. His sea-green eyes showed concern for his girlfriend.

"You are an ungrateful girl!"

"Shut it, Blonde-y! I said I didn't NEED YOUR HELP!" And with that all the anger, jealousy, and resentment came out. Nancy pulled back her hands and pushed poor unsuspecting Annabeth down. Thanks to Annabeth's ADHD, she was saved, but broke her arm in the process. Nancy smirked. Percy ran over to Annabeth and picked her up gently. Kids rushed over. Kids called Chiron over or ran to get him. Percy stared at Nancy. Anger, hatred shown in his eyes. He looked at Annabeth, his eyes softened. Caring, sadness, hurt all shown in his eyes. Rachel glowered at Nancy.

"Why would you do THAT?" Rachel snapped. Rachel cared for both Percy and Annabeth and hated to see them get hurt.

"I-" Nancy began.

"You know what, I don't want to hear it," Rachel said. "I thought we were going to be good friends, but now I don't know." And with that Rachel walked down the steps to a hurt Percy and a crying Annabeth. She hugged them both. People stared at Nancy with "Why?" or "What did you do?" look. Chiron finally came over and helped the daughter of Athena to the infirmary, where she could get help and rest. Nancy sat down and watched the golden sun begin to set. Her day was about to get worse.

* * *

Chiron came back over to where Nancy was sitting. "I'd like to have a word with you later, child." Chiron galloped off. Though the sun was setting on this beautiful day, for Nancy everything seemed just a little more bleak. She sighed and wondered why does everything have to be put on her? No family, no friends, no one. She got up and walked slowly towards the Big House as the sun's golden rays disappeared behind the horizon and as the day turned to night. Now what?

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a very emotional chapter if I do say so myself. Poor Annabeth. Well I think you know what to do. ~Son of Lord Zeus**


	8. Rachel's POV

**Let's make this short. Here's the second eighth chapter of the story.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO.

* * *

**

The sun had just set on the camp. Rachel knew that Lord Apollo had turned in for night and that Lady Artemis had began her shift. Rachel stared out at the Atlantic Ocean. The waves quietly crashed against the shore. Rachel took in the smell of the sea breeze. She may not be a child of Poseidon, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the sea. The crescent moon shown over the quiet sea. Long Island was definitely beautiful at night. Rachel was reflecting on today. Her and Percy helped Annabeth to the infirmary her so she could be taken care of. Rachel did her best to get Percy away from her cot, but failed trying. That boy wouldn't leave Annabeth's side, at all! At least he's a good boyfriend, Rachel thought.

The moon shown on the Oracle. She walked alone and silently toward the Big House. Most of the campers were with Annabeth and helping her get well. Rachel looked at the scenery of the moonlit camp. Every night it kept her in awe. She knew exactly what she was going to draw later. Rachel breathed in the sent of the woods. She knew dinner would be soon, so just continued her slow walk towards the dinning pavilion. In the distance she saw a red-headed girl with stringy hair. Nancy. Rachel knew that. You didn't have to be the Oracle to know that. The mortal girl was speaking Chiron.

Speaking of Nancy, Rachel began to go down memory lane. Rachel had come to camp on a fall intersession at school. Somehow, she knew that she was going to be needed. Don't ask how, she just knew. When Rachel reached camp, she saw Annabeth, they had become good friends after Annabeth became Percy's girlfriend. They both talked for awhile and after saying good-bye, Rachel headed towards the Big House. There she meet Nancy for the first time. Then Nancy insulted both him and Annabeth. Then after showing the girl around, Nancy became more anxious. She kept zoning out. Now, Rachel was very familiar with that, being the Oracle and all. But thing really began to go down hill at the amphitheater. What happened? Rachel constantly replayed the Annabeth's fall. She knew what happened, how it happened, but one thing that still puzzled her was how it started.

Rachel had taken Nancy to the amphitheater. Percy and Clairsse were having a practice battle. Nancy constantly looked around and quiet. Rachel explained who Clairsse was and her half siblings. Rachel remembered how intensely Nancy looked at the battle. Then suddenly, she went ridged. Nancy was completely frozen. Her face turned a flushed red. Meanwhile, below them, Annabeth was cheering on Percy. And that was when thing exploded. Nancy turned extremely red. Rachel heard her grunt loudly, or at least to her. It made her say huh. Annabeth had apparently turned around. She too noticed that Nancy was red. Both thought the same thing. She was having an episode. Annabeth had said that she was going to get help. And then the fight. Nancy said (well more like yelled), interrupting the fight between Percy and Clairsse. Annabeth fought back. Then the unspeakable. Nancy pushed Annabeth the seat. Screaming. Rachel quietly prayed to the gods that Annabeth would be okay. Rachel knew if she wasn't or ended up dead, Percy would be crushed and give up. Luckily or maybe unluckily, Annabeth only broke her arm. Rachel still wondered if that was the best the gods could do. At the same time wondered if it just Annabeth's ADHD helping her to certain degree. She still didn't know. Percy immediately went into protection mode, helping her. Rachel stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. She saw Percy stare at Nancy along with other campers. Rachel heard the pitiful whimpers of the tough daughter of Athena. Chiron came rushing over, help Annabeth to her feet. Rachel finally came to he senses and snapped at the mortal girl. Rachel ran off to help leaving her "friend" behind in the dust.

Rachel came out from her thoughts. She hadn't realized that her feet had taken her to infirmary tent, where Annabeth was resting. Rachel quietly walked in. The only cot in the room was taken up by only one camper. Annabeth. To Annabeth's left was Percy, who was quietly sleeping. Annabeth was reading a book on architecture. Annabeth looked up and saw her friend walk in.

"Hey," Annabeth said with a cracked voice. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking. While I was doing that, my feet carried me here, like it had it a mind of it's own." Both of them quietly laughed. "How's the arm?" Rachel asked.

"Fine. Broken, but fine. The Apollo kids said I should ready to go by Friday."

"Just in time for Capture the Flag," Both Rachel and Annabeth said.

"And Percy? How's he taking it?"

"OK, I guess. I mean at first he didn't want leave. Then after wards, he didn't leave the chair. I told him to take a nap, but you know Seaweed Brain was to stubborn to do so. He just fell asleep, though," Annabeth said.

The two girls quietly talked to each other for awhile. Quiet snores came from Percy. Then he snorted. The two girls giggled.

"Knock, knock," a voice said.

"Come in, Chiron," Annabeth replied. The over a thousand year old hero trainer came in, in wheel chair form.

"Hello, Annabeth. Hope you and Percy are doing well."

"We're both fine, Chiron," Annabeth retorted.

"Can't be to sure. Anyway, I believe someone would like to apologize to you. Come in, Nancy," Chiron said.

Nancy walked in. Rachel observed Nancy behavior. Nancy's eyes told the whole story. At Annabeth , they were fill with anger, pride, no remorse, and a bit of jealously. Wait jealously? Why would Nancy be jealous of Annabeth. Nancy's eyes shifted over to Percy for a second. Her eyes softened. They held love, longing, and sadness. Her eyes shifted back to Annabeth.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-so-rr-y," Nancy said shakily.

Annabeth glowered at her. Her stormy gray bore into Nancy's. Probably trying to find sarcasm in Nancy's statement.

"Sure... fine. I accept," Annabeth replied warily not that Chiron or Nancy caught it. Rachel knew that Annabeth didn't trust Nancy as easily as Chiron did. Good job, Annabeth. At least some people still have common sense. "Thank you Chiron, but I'm very tired and I think so is Nancy so, good night," Annabeth said.

"Good night, child. Come along Nancy and Rachel. I want to talk to you both. Especially you, Rachel," Chiron said, exiting the tent. Man, what did Nancy tell Chiron? All Rachel knew was that if she got in trouble, Nancy would pay. Pay big time. But as Rachel was leaving the tent, realization struck her. Like Zeus' master bolt. She knew the reason why Nancy attacked Annabeth. And if Chiron asked her about, she would tell. Not only would tell Chiron, but the whole camp. This was going to be sweet. Sweet, sweet revenge.

* * *

**A/N: And so ends this chapter. I decided to do this chapter in Rachel's POV. Basically it told the past few chapters in one. But on a more important matter, it seems to me that our little red-headed Oracle had figured out why Nancy is acting so strange. But my dear readers, everything is not what seems. What you might think it is maybe only half of the reasons Nancy's here or maybe it doesn't. Mm... What do you think? Oh, what pairing should this be? Check my profile for the poll. Poll closes December 31****st****, 2010 11:59:59 pm. Oh, I think you know what to do from here, yes?**

**~Son of Lord Zeus**


	9. Her Dreams and Challenges

**I loved writing in Rachel's point of view. It was nice to see the fight from someone else. Now even though I have gotten no bashes against Rachel, I an asking for this story, please don't bash her. That's all I ask. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I asked Rick to hand me the rights to PJO, someone got kicked out. And guess what? It wasn't him.

* * *

**

It was quiet. Too quiet. The flames flickered, bringing very little light in the room. In the room there was beautiful woman. She had black flowing hair that was tied in a braid. She was wearing a beautiful white gown, and a gleaming bronze breastplate hung on her chest. Her steely gray eyes looked around the room analyzing everything little thing. The woman's from flickered into a modern outfit. The gown turned into a white blouse and jeans. Though the woman look a normal, but the aura around her said different. It was, godly. Behind the woman was a gleaming white palace. The palace look like Ancient Greek architecture, except it wasn't in ruins. Shiny, glorious, and radiant. Then, the woman turned and spoke.

"What are you doing here?" The woman questioned, well more like commanded. There was no response. "I suppose you want to know where where, don't you?" She asked again. No answer. "I must say though, your kind can't see our world. There are very few. Those who do either go crazy or live on with their lives. However, you child, are different, You force yourself to do so. It's interesting. But that's not why you're here are you? Mm, not at all. No. There's another reason. You wish to seek why the Mist affected you this way. I have seen what you have done, every single time and what you've done so far is very unwise. However on another matter, the Mist is the least of your worries at the moment." The Mist was the least of worries. What did that mean? The woman continued. "There are more challenges to come, more problems await you," she said, her voice fading. "Oh, and you hurt my daughter again you shall surly understand why Percy is sacred of me, than my own Father." And everything faded to black.

The room was dark. It smelled of death and damp. There was sudden bright flash. A wind blew across the surrounding side. Mist began to roll in from the bay. The name that popped up was _California_. Why here? This becomes more and more confusing.

"Help..." a weak, strained voice called. "Help..." Down the mountain was a tall man. Huge and buff. He was holding something, something heavy. "Help..." he called again. "Help me. Help me come out from my punishment. Help me rise. I can tell you everything. Including the Mist-a," he said, his voice straining due to pressure. "Join me-e-e-e," and the voice faded. Everything began to fade to black.

Once again the images shifted. It was back at the gleaming white Greek palace. Except now it was inside. There the hearth quietly crackled. It's light gave an ominous glow to the room. There were two figures. One was the same woman before. The other was taller than her. He too, like the woman had a godly aura, like the sea. The man for a moment looked like- well like Percy.

"It is unwise to trust the girl. I mean she is _mortal_," the woman said. The way she said mortal was like she was not and sort of disgusted by it. Like acid on her mouth.

"Now, Athena, you can't tell me that you do not trust this girl?"

"No I do not! And so should you."

"Why?"

"Why? Why? I'll tell you why. She pushed my daughter down the seats of the amphitheater. So therefor, she should not be trusted," The woman "Athena" retorted.

"But she could be the-"

"Hush."

"Wha-"

"I said hush you incompetent fool!"

"Why?"

"Your is really filled with kelp, Poseidon."

"Excuse me?"

"Quiet you fool! Turn around!" The two gods turned and looked. They looked furious.

"Did you know it's unwise to spy? You usually get caught."

"I agree." And everything went to black.

* * *

SNAP! SNAP! **SNAP! **A loud snap awoke Nancy. Nancy slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight burned in her eyes. She still couldn't get use to it. She slowly got out of bed and when she did, her head **_hurt! _**Once again she felt the Mist pull over her eyes, trying to make her forget her dream. Too bad that didn't work. Questions soon began to form in Nancy's head, that just added to the headache she already woke up with. What did those dreams mean? Why would this 'Athena' person talk to her not just once, but twice? And what did she mean she had bigger challenges to face? And the tall man who was he? And why was 'Athena' and this man 'Poseidon' talking about a mortal girl. Realization struck her, like a brick wall. They were talking- talking a-a-b-bout her. HER! But a three statements rang in Nancy's head like an alarm. The were loud and clear and guess what? They were all made by the same person. The first still bothered her: " There are more challenges to come, more problems await you." The second and third hurt her. It cut her open. "It is unwise to trust the girl. I mean she is _mortal_." "Why? Why? I'll tell you why. She pushed my daughter down the seats of the amphitheater. So therefor, she should not be trusted." Questions, questions. What should she do?

* * *

As Nancy was thinking, a shadow appeared around the corner. It giggled.

"Hehehe! This is going to be fun! Hehe!"

The sunlight was beating down on the camp. A cool, crisp, relaxing autumn wind by. Nancy on the other hand, was not relaxed. In fact she panicking. She jogged to the Big House, her hair flying in the wind. What should she tell Chiron? Maybe she should tell Rachel? No, Rachel hated her at the moment. Most of the camper, or at least the ones who knew Annabeth, did not like Nancy for the time being. Especially Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Speaking of Poseidon, Nancy remembered what she was doing. Next stop, Chiron. Maybe he'll know what to do, right?

"Hehehe! This is going to be the best love triangle, yet! Oh! I can't wait! Time to mess with some lives! Hehehe! This is going to be great! YAY!" The woman squealed. And as soon she said that she disappeared in a puff of smoke, but because giggled loudly,it awoke grumpy, old Mr. D.

"Huh? Agh! Probably some rotten kid. Curse you, Father! WHY ME-E-E!" Mr. D complained. The sober, tired, old, punished Mr. D slumped back down into the bed, his face falling face first on the pillow, hard!

"Ow-w-w-w-w!"

* * *

**A/N: This was a very interesting chapter to write. Writing a dream sequence without showing that it was Nancy having the dream was very hard to do, but it was accomplished. So now the question is what does Nancy have to do and what challenges does she have to face? Why were Athena and Poseidon talking about her? Who's the mysterious man? Who's the woman? Will Mr. D ever get a good night's rest. Why am I talking like TV show announcer? I have no idea. Anyway, sorry about the rant. I think you know what to do.**

**~Son of Lord Zeus (P.S. There's a poll about Percy and Nancy. Feel free to take it, if you wish)**


	10. Annabeth's Turn and the Old One

**Hope everyone had a great holiday. OK! Let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, I no hath PJO. Rick, thou own PJO

* * *

.**

It was dark. So dark you couldn't even see yourself. In the dark, was a very thick mist. Sounds. Sounds all over. They echoed all around, though there seemed to be no walls. What type of dream is this? There was a flash and everything went black.

The light was harsh. But she could tell where she was.

"Olympus," she whispered. Olympus was beautiful. The statues of the gods rose all around the gardens and Olympus. The outside of the Hall of the Gods was at the top of the mountain. She slowly began to walk up the steps. The white marble stairs were grand and shined in the moon light. Perfect, she thought. Fit for the gods. At the entrance of the Hall of the Gods was the statues of Lord Zeus and Lady Hera, King and Queen of the Gods. She stared at the Queen's statue filled with hatred. And kept on walking without a second glance.

Inside, two figures stood alone in the hearth light. The light from the hearth came the Hall an ominous glow and feeling. Creepy, she thought. The two gods- well god and goddess- were talking in a secluded corner of the Hall, that even Zeus might not even see. Some discussion, well more like a argument, was going on between the two. Not them two again, she moaned. The Fates just playing with her.

"If I told you once, I told you a hundred times, I don't trust that mortal girl! I still say it's unwise to trust her," the female said, her tone filled with anger.

"Why? You never give reason," questioned the god.

"I have my reasons," she retorted. The god just stared at the goddess. Too bad the goddess was too proud and stubborn. Ten, maybe even 15 minutes of staring finally broke down the proud goddess. "The," she stops and whispers the last part, it very hard to hear what she just said. "Prophecy. It said that _"a mortal girl shall help take a life, that it causes a person's strife." _Therefore, I don't trust her, Poseidon. Simple as that!" the goddess replied to the sea god.

"Athena, you and I both know that prophecies have double meanings. Do not fret," Poseidon said, though he didn't sound so sure.

"I don't like that mortal girl. She's dangerous and unwise to trust. I don't want my daughter anywhere near her whatsoever. Plus, you should keep your kelp-head-of-a-son away from _her_. She should not be trusted."

"Why should my son, Percy, stay away from here?"

"You really are a kelp-for-brains, aren't you? That _girl _likes your son and harmed my daughter. Why would I let her go with Annabeth. She's-she's-she's," Athena was so disgusted by the girl's acts, she dared not say the things she wanted or she'd go into her true form. Not something you wanted. You'd be incinerated.

"Whatever you say Pellet Brain," Athena looked livid, "but I have other things to do. We will know what the prophecy means when it comes, bur for now I must go." And he left, leaving a sea breeze in his wake. Athena turned to her.

"I don't care what Seaweed Head says, that girl is trouble, you and I know it. I didn't like her from the moment I met her. I suppose you've seen a lot. The wisest thing to do is talk to Chiron. Do not mention this to anyone but him," her voice began to fade. "Be careful, daughter, old dark forces are rising again. I don't trust that mortal girl because she is unfit to lead a quest and two, it's unwise trust her," her voice fade in and out, in and out. "The Old One stirs, be careful! Be careful! Be care..." The Hall, Athena, and her voice faded and the area slowly turned to black.

* * *

Annabeth awoke with a start. Her heart was racing a million times a minute. She looked at her surroundings, analyzing everything around. It was then that she was not in her cabin. She felt a pain shoot through her arm. She looked down, her was in a sling covered linen. What happened? Next to her was Percy, tired and snoring softly, drooling. Thank the gods that's not me, Annabeth said in her head.

"Oh, good! You're up. How's the arm?" Will asked, who was the son of Apollo. Annabeth only then realized that she was in here because she, well more like Nancy, broke her arm.

"Fine, I guess. I mean there's the occasional pain, but other than that it's fine," she replied.

"Good. I'm guessing he never left," Will asked, pointing his head in Percy's direction.

Annabeth giggled, "Nope."

Will checked her arm. As he was doing that, Annabeth's mind was analyzing everything her mother and Poseidon was saying. What prophecy? Which mortal girl, Rachel or Nancy? She needed to tell Chiron because one, never disobey a god, and two, he needed to informed.

"Hey Will can I, um, get out of bed?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because um, oh, I don't know, you have a broken arm."

"That doesn't matter, Will! I need to see him."

"Sh! You're going to wake people-"

"Don't care at the moment this is important." At this moment, Percy woke up. Annabeth had already swung her legs off the bed and stood up.

"Uh, Wise Girl, where you going?"

Never mind that Seaweed Brain. I've got to do something," she said. "Gotta tell... Important... Unwise... Prophecy..." Annabeth muttered as she sprinted off towards the Big House.

"That girl is going to be the death of you, Percy," Will muttered to the son of Poseidon.

"Yep, I know," he said running after hi girlfriend.

Will chuckled. "Those two are both so stubborn," he said, walking in to check in on other campers.

Though three questions remained, what's the connections between the incidents and why did Nancy push her and why can Nancy partially see through the Mist? It scared the daughter of Athena, not knowing. Maybe, just maybe, Chiron had the answers. Let's hope.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Yes, little heroes, come to me. Hahahah! You're going to regret defeating me! Hahaha!" The man chuckled.

"Go on, my monsters, stall those heroes. I want those heroes weak before they get here. Do you understand?"

"Yes-s-s-s, my Lord."

"Go!" he said. The monsters took off. "Don't worry Mother, the Gods shall regret messing with us. Muhaha!" The earth shook, scaring the people of California. The man laughed evilly into the swirling mist shaking the earth and sky.

"And you little hero, are the first to go!"

N-n-n-O-O-O!" the hero screamed, but was soon cut off, leaving the air cold, dark, and empty. It was definitely the end.

* * *

**A/N: And the drama increase. Mm... what do you think that part of the prophecy means? And whose the man? And how does Nancy seeing through the Mist connect to this? Let's see...**

**Anyway, I think you know what to do.**

**~Son of Lord Zeus **


	11. The Magical Dangers of Saying Yes

**Sorry. For some reason time has escaped from me. I am such a scatterbrain. I've been meaning to update and it was in the back of my mind. Well I have kept you waiting long enough with my ranting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not PJO, sadly. :( Or _Star Wars_.**

* * *

It was quiet. Silence. It was a good quiet. And that was the way he and his sister liked it. Colorful, changing flames danced around the siblings, giving the whole cabin a magical, mystical feel. The cabin's look shifted, just like the flames. The cabin went from its original form to a cave, a temple, and back again. Peace. Beautiful, wonderful peace.

"Did you hear that?" the sister asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I did," the brother answer, his voice calm, quiet, and collected; the complete opposite of his sister's tone. His calm voice, however, only angered her.

"How can you be so calm about this, brother? If it was me, I would-"

"Quiet, dear sister. You're going to awake the other campers with your mouth," the boy said. His response was not what she expected and just made her want to punch him. Not to mention he also cut her off. He basically flipped her off. Oh, she is so going to hex him later. Now she's going to snap at him, or maybe she'll hex him first. Maybe both.

"Quiet? Quiet? QUIET? You're telling ME to be QUIET? This is very serious and you're just meditating like Yoda from freaking _Star Wars_!" the sister snapped, making her flames become a very violent shade of red.

"Tyree, calm down. Let's analyze the-"

"Analyze? ANALYZE? What are we, children of Athena?"

"Well..."

"NO, we aren't. Do you think this is a joke? Do you think it's a game? Well, do you? Do you? Answer me! Julian, do you think this funny? 'Cause I don't," Tyree snapped.

They both made eye contact. Both were twins. The same facial features. Chocolate color skin, black hair, and there was a little Grecian features mixed in with African-American features as well. However, the part that stood out the most was their shining, turquoise eyes. Their dad said it came from their mom. They knew it. They've seen their mother before. A minor goddess, but very skilled in magic. She helped them get to Camp Half-Blood. Their personalities were very different, which made them clash heads often, but if you asked anyone at camp, they would say that the siblings are close. There was reason why their mother gave them that gift and now they knew why.

The flames flickered and died out. The cabin's continuous shifting slowly began to cease and then come to a complete stop. The magical feel disappeared. The room lost it's glow. A normal cabin. Standing eye to eye, the twins eyes shined with understanding of what they now what the must do. It was risky, but it had to be done. The twins knew the prophecy was coming and it was coming soon. It scared them both, but if they didn't tell _him_ they would never hear the end of it.

The two looked at each other. Nodded at the other and said, "Right," and flew out the door. The room's magic glow completely faded and the cabin changed into the normal form. The only magical glow was the sun's golden rays, of which shined on the cabin giving that feel of the eye before the storm. And hit was going to hit hard.

* * *

"My baby. Oh, _mijo_. Ο γιος μου. It will be alright. We shall crush them. Help me rise and I will put Zeus under the weight of the sky. Say yes and soon the world will be yours. All you have to do is say 'yes'," the woman's voice said, her voice like a mix of a mother's and a seductress.

"I... don't-"

"What? Is my offer not tempting enough? Must I convince you further. Or are you scared of the gods, _mijo_?"

"No," he stuttered. He admits, never out aloud though, the gods do scare him. But he's a titian. Why should be scared. He should take the offer. Over throw the gods. It's an offer he shouldn't be able to refuse, so why is he? Is he having second thoughts?

"You are scared, aren't you? It's a shame. Perhaps I should get another brother of yours and have him rule the world. And he will not hesitate to say yes. So I will ask you again my son, will you accept my offer? All you have to do is say yes." And she disappeared into the ground, leaving a small quake in her path.

"I await an answer by the next day. Do not fail me, my grandson. And think you know what answer I want to hear from you," she said, her voice sound like it was distant and in a slumber.

His mind was numb. His mind still did not have an answer. It was easy. The words still rang clear in his head: _Say yes and the world will be yours. All you have to do is say yes._ Of course he wanted to rule the world. The gods would never know it was him. Never. So he should have said 'yes.' He shifted the weight of the sky so he could hold it better. Staining, he did it, but it left grazes and scratches where inchor, the blood of the immortals, began to ooze out as Nyx let the night fall on the Bay Area

The sun rose the next day on the Bay Area in San Francisco, California. The titian awoke to a sleepwalking woman.

"Have you taken up my offer yet, _mijo_? I told I'd be here in the morning. So have you decided?" she asked.

"I have, grandmother."

"Good," she said stretching out the word. "So what is it?"

He smirked and said, "Yes."

"Brilliant."

And that one word caused the demigods' world to come crashing down and the gods would never know what hit them.

* * *

**And done, for now at least. And no I am not dead. I have been meaning to update, but my life got crazy and a bunch of other mindless chiz you wouldn't care about. We'll probably get back to Nancy in the next chapter. **

**And for those of you like iCarly, who saw iOMG? Loved the Seddie kiss. Seddie FTW! Also on my profile, I have a poll about should Nancy date Percy. Please do answer when you get a chance. Thanks! :D**

**And from here I'm pretty sure you know what to do. But if you don't, click that little button that says "Review," and leave your flames, comments, or constructive criticism.**

**~Son of Lord Zeus **


	12. Mother Knows Best, For the Most Part

**I'm back! And yes, I'm not dead, and as proof I shall update! Happy Chapter 12. Yay! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO and The Heroes of Olympus series, The Son of Neptune would already be out.**

* * *

The Earth Mother was proud. Nothing was going to stop her this time. Not even the wretched rulers called the Olympians. It was those cursed brothers, the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. How dare they! First they over throw her son, Kronos, and then have the nerve to nearly kill her with their cursed weapons. Nothing made Earth Mother more angrier than this. However, what threw her over the edge was her own son's defeat by a demigod. A demigod! Oh, how she hate them with a passion of fury. She was going to get them. If it the last thing she was going to do.

"Those cursed demigods! How dare they! Curse them. And you! You will help me, _mija_," the Mother said, still silently cursing the gods.

"Mother! Two things: (1) Please _stop _speaking Spanish and (2) No! I will not help you."

"Oh! Ah! You break my heart, _mi princesa_. _Mija_, it is not a will, but a must, a demand. I am demanding that help your _aching _mother. Please, my dear?" The sleeping Earth Mother begged.

"No! Mother, no I will not."

"Ah! Have you no shame, girl? You must. It is the will of family. You would disobey family, would you _mija_?"

"You are _not _my family!" the younger woman spat.

"I am appalled at your horrid behavior! Your children, your _sons_," the Earth Mother spat the word, "have already brought great shame. Your husband-brother has, too. Your other brother has, too. Both by that _son _of _Poseidon_. Are you, as well, willing to bring shame upon us? If so, may you be damned!

"Another thing besides the shame, that is just as worst or even more so is the _disgusting, wretched, family_ that is your children. Disobedience is never tolerated! Your children, the gods, are disgraceful! Rotten eggs! That is it. They should be serving us; not the other way around. We are the rightful rulers of the Heavens and mortals. We should be should be grand! But it was you who disgraced us by making us lose; look foolish, ugly, and losers. You should should have taught them the ways of us. Us! You shameful daughter. Again I say, be damned!

"Alas, you have a chance, like Atlas, to redeem yourself, _mija_. You have a chance. If you join me, shame shall no longer be placed on you. All you have to do is say 'yes.' That is it. Say that one word and you shall be redeemed. Say 'no,' you will regret the decision you make. So what is it, 'yes' or 'no'? Choose..."

Without skipping a beat, the younger woman replied, 'No.' A flat out no.

"What? How... how... why?" Earth Mother shrieked.

"Forget it, Mother. No. I have said it once, already. I wish, no better yet, will not help you. We are all family. Yes, they are my sons, my children, but it was your son, my husband-brother, who did the disgrace upon this family. He ate his own children, for Chaos's sake. His own children! What was I suppose to do? Let him? I think not! Perhaps, Mother, you are the shameful one? The disgraceful one. You let him Kronos rule which lead to all of this, including what happened this past summer. Have you forgotten it was _my _sons who made peace the first time. _My _grandchildren and great-grandchildren who made peace the second time. Maybe you should be damned. Perhaps it's you who has made a horrid name for yourself. I will always side with the gods, _my _family, not yours. Only come back when you gained your full sanity back, _Mother,_" the Titaness spat, concluding her speech.

Earth Mother stood there shocked and speechless. Though her eyes were close if they we open, the shock would have been there. Shrieking at the top of her lungs, Earth Mother blasted herself away and out of sight. The Titaness sighed out of relief and broke out of her bounds.

"Ah... that's better," she said. Though a Titan, she stood there with a warm smile, warm aura, both powerful and soft like a mother. Her voice was like sweet silk. It sounded nothing like her brothers, sisters, and some of her nieces and nephews. She wore a beautiful gown that was white silk, covered in gold and silver with shining gem that shined in Apollo's light. Her bracelet was pure gold covered in sapphires. Her hair was long, silky, dark, and shined in the light. Her skin was a mocha color with hazel eyes and a gold tiara that matched her skin tone and eyes very well and showed her position as queen. In her right hand was staff that had a lightning bolt, the Master Bolt, the Trident, and the Helm, the symbols of the Big Three showing her support of the gods.

"Now for time for a family reunion." The Titian Queen's form began to shine that soon enveloped her and in turn shimmered out of sight, leaving nothing a wind that blew silently across the valley and warm sun shining down.

* * *

On Olympus everyday was anything but normal. Well, compared to mortal standards. To the Olympians, fighting was always the norm. Zeus versus Poseidon; Athena versus Poseidon; Apollo and Artemis fighting. Zeus apologizing to Hera for many of his affairs with other mortal women and goddesses. Yep, a normal day on Olympus, or so it seems.

In the Hall of the Gods, everything was sort of normal. Athena and Poseidon were actually being civil toward each other, engaging in a private conversation. Aphrodite was giggling about her new couples she just made happen and brake-ups that ruined people's lives. Ares was trying to start war. Zeus and Hera weren't talking, again. Demeter was complaining and crying that her daughter, Persephone, left for the underworld to see her husband, Hades. Still, according to her that place needs more cereal. OK, so pretty normal.

Glowing light soon surrounded the Hall, and the gods all looked up from their activities in wonder and confusion.

"Hestia..." Zeus growled. "Is that you?"

"No, my Lord."

"Zeus, how dare you accuse our sister of doing anything. That is disappointing. I'm very appalled at you, brother," Poseidon replied with a sad tone.

"Wow! You know what appalling means? _Tres bien!_ _¡Increíble!_ You know something for once, Kelp Head."

Poseidon glared a the Goddess of Wisdom who smiled nonchalantly to the God of the Sea, Earthquakes, and Creator of Horses.

The light took a human form. Out of the light stepped the wondrous, beautiful, Titan Mother that even rivaled Aphrodite's beauty.

"Mother!" Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hestia yelled in shock, well, Hestia more or less said it in a quiet tone compare to her younger siblings.

The other gods remained silent as the Titan Queen/Mother came in to view and focus. She silently walked from the near back of the Hall toward the near front as all godly eyes were all her. She then turned toward the back corner and smiled.

"Step out, son," she said.

Out of the shadows stepped Hades and Persephone. The gods watched as the two walked to their respected guest thrones. The gods turned their heads to the lone standing woman in the middle of the Hall.

Zeus began slowly, "Mother, what brings you here to Olympus. I thought you were, I mean, Mother what's going on?"

"Patience goes a long way, Zeus. Yielding is something you never completely mastered, son. Poseidon, how are you?"

"Good, Mother."

"Your son, Perseus Jackson, how is he?"

"Percy, Mother. And he is doing well."

"Good, good."

"Hades, I assume the Land of the Dead is fine."

"Eh, yeah fine," Hades replied uninterested.

"Mm... Interesting," and the Titan turned a few times as the gods watched in interest. The question through all their minds was 'What is she doing here?'

A makeshift throne appeared in the middle and the Titan Queen quietly and elegantly sat down.

"Um... first off, Hades how did you get in here?"

"I let him in, Zeus, He did not disobey the ancient laws," she said.

"OK, how did you get in?"

"I was allowed in by Athena, Zeus, to answer your question. Anything else?"

The gods all looked at Athena, who blushed in silence.

"Sorry," the wisdom goddess mumbled.

Poseidon looked at her and said silently with his eyes, 'How?' That he still holds that information as blackmail.

"Now, I wish to tell about a problem that has arisen from the depths of _Earth_ itself. The Ancients are stirring. Old threats and new threat wish to arise and take over the Heavens and mortal world. I come to warn you about _Earth_. _Earth_ is the enemy. It wishes harm upon us. The _Earth_ is who we are fighting. The _Earth_ stirs. Do you understand what I am saying?"

After a moment of silence, as the gods wondered what the Queen Titan had just said, a gasp rang through the silence that made the gods all turn their head toward Athena.

"You don't mean..."

The Titaness nodded her head gravely.

"What?" the gods coursed.

Athena looked over at the Titan Mother/Queen asking to tell or not. She nodded her head. Athena took a breath and a slight gulp pushing her will to tell the other gods.

"We are-"

"We are what?"

"Ares! Sh!" the other gods snapped.

"We are," Athena continued, "fighting a war against the Earth itself."

The air on Olympus grew cold. The Earth was reawakening and preparing for battle. They fighting on a losing ground, literally. And it was a battle they all doubt the were going to win.

* * *

**A/N: That is the longest chapter I have done so far. This chapter gives more info on the up coming battle, yay. So who are the two woman? Who's Earth Mother? I gave quite a bit of hits. Guess. Hint: She was married to the sky. Her children are the Titans Who's the Titan? That one's easy. Hint: She's mother of Demeter, Hera, Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, and Hades. Her most famous role in Greek mythology is her role in help Zeus defeat his father. So who are they? They're identities will be revealed in the next chapter and Nancy in Camp Half-Blood will return as well.**

**~Son of Lord Zeus **


End file.
